Alison Green
Alison Green is the main character of Strong Female Protagonist. From ages 14 to 19 she was the superhero Mega Girl and a member of The Guardians. Background She was born around 1992. Her powers manifested when she was 14 after kicking a soccer-ball into the sky. She avoided going anywhere for several weeks, broke several objects as she struggled to control her burgeoning super-strength and hid the truth from her parents. SFP Issue 4, Page 27 Issue 4, Page 31 She her family, and other biodynamics and their families were sent to Fort Charles for their protection and so they and other biodynamics can be studied.Issue 4, Page 36 There she meets Maria Rosenblum and Hector Jimenez.Issue 4, Page 37 She's seen other superheroes killed in action, and was unable to attend middle and high-school. Personality As Mega-Girl, Alison was arrogant, self-centered, immature, sometimes cruel and had a black and white sense of morality. After giving up superheroics, she began to regret her past actions and made an effort to become a better person. Since she spent most of her teenage years as a solider, she's somewhat socially awkward and is constantly aware of her surroundings, sometimes falling back on her training even if there isn't any danger.Issue 3, Page 34 She admits to Daniel that she loves fighting and is frustrated by her inability to solve any problems without violence, and sometimes finds herself being tempted to give in to her more violent inclinations, fantasizing about killing anyone she sees as evil and using force to solve every problem. She is terrified of this part of herself and tries to suppress it whenever possible, but she occasionally she lashes out when angry. One of the reasons she is able to befriend Cleaver and falls for Patrick is that she, like them, sees herself and what she has done as monstrous. Despite being well-meaning, she is also something of a hypocrite and hasn't completely grown out of her narcissistic tendencies.... Relationships Alison has trouble forming genuine relationships because of her status as a world-famous celebrity, consequently the majority of her close relationships are with other bio-dynamics. Alison is straight, but she is reluctant to get intimate with another man because she's afraid of accidentally hurting anyone she sleeps with. The Guardians When she was Mega-Girl, Alison never relied on anyone or bothered to get to know or listen to her teammates besides Hector.Issue 5, Page 30/ Brad Hoek She was not close to Brad, though she admitted that she missed him when she saw he again the first time after she quit the team. Brad considered Alison to have been a terrible friend while they were teammates and was happy to find that she had made an effort to become a better person since she quit the team. Alison fully acknowledged that she had been a jerk in the past and apologized for her past behavior, though Brad did not think she needed to apologize to him. The Greens Alison is close to both of her parents, but had a complicated relationship with her younger sister, who resented Alison for her powers and making their lives difficult. Hated seeing her daughter being shot at. Wish she had been able to stop Alison from becoming what was essentially a child solider. Issue 4, Page 46 Patrick He was once her arch-nemesis. A year before the start of the story, he told her about the conspiracy during their final confrontation as Mega Girl and Menace, Alison decided to trust him rather than turning him into the authorities. In the year since then, she befriended him and slowly fell in love with him. Unfortunately, their relationship was somewhat asymmetrical because Patrick's telepathy had allowed him to know Alison completely since the moment they met, but Alison had only ever known who he was on the surface - she was drawn to his good looks and merely assumed he was a good person despite not truly knowing him. This unequal relationship reached the breaking point after Patrick deliberately tried to make her hate him to push her away. Heartbroken and confused, Alison angrily ended their friendship and did hate him for a time, but eventually she stopped thinking about him altogether. Sometime later, he showed up drunk and suicidal at her apartment, passing out on her bed after insulting and scaring her current boyfriend. Alison traveled into his mind to find out what he knew about the conspiracy, but instead learned about Patrick's past and some of his darkest secrets. After quelling the chaos in his mind and meeting and accepting his true inner self, Patrick finally confesses his love for her which she requited. However, upon returning to the living world, Alison tells him that she loves him but thinks he should focus on growing as a person before pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone. Feral Feral is one of Alison's best friends. The first met around 2008 when The Guardians and the The Wild Ones teamed up to take down a telepathic supervillan. Initially distrustful of her, Alison grew to respect her after they fought together. In the aftermath of the fight, Alison reflexively threw her out of a window after Feral tried to kiss her, Alison apologized profusely although Feral reassured her, promising to show Alison how to loosen up. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength:' Alison has strength beyond that of a normal humans'. Her superior strength is not physical or biological, rather it is an extension of her telekinetic abilities. She once joked that she'd need to work out on the sun if she ever wanted to develop any muscle tone.SPF Chapter 6, Page 140 *'Super leap:' Alison has the ability to jump incredible heights and distances, landing safely and without damaging the area around her. *'Flight:' She eventually develops the ability to fly. She dislocated her shoulder by flying too fast. *'Invulnerability:' She is nearly indestructible. She needs to get her hair cut with liquid nitrogen and a buzz saw. **Cleaver, another invincible tier one bio-dynamic, is the only one who can injure her, but he cannot cut past her bones. ** She can be killed by telepaths, as seen when Patrick nearly killed her when she traveled into his subconscious in chapter 7. *'Temperature Immunity' - She is immune to extreme heat and cold, but can still perceive changes in temperature.Issue 4, Page 48 Gallery Doggg1.jpg Alisonsuper.png kyle-commission-for-web-767x1024.png Screen-Shot-2015-07-23-at-2.03.22-PM.png Appearences }} References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Superheroes Category:Biodynamic Individuals Category:A to Z